An American Crime Saga: Part Two
by BondFanatic
Summary: Part two out of five parts of Jimmy's struggle with crime. In this one, Jimmy is being chased down by a mafia boss and must get all of the stolen money back. Rated T for violence and brief language. Like always, REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**An American Crime Saga Part Two**

**Hello Again! I couldn't wait to start this one, so I started right away! Anyway, enjoy part two and REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter One:**

"Honey! I'm back!" Jimmy called for his loving wife Cindy in their resort home in the middle of Madagascar. If you read part one, you'd know that Jimmy had performed a heist with Sheen and was in hiding in Madagascar until things cooled down in America. Everything seemingly went smoothly and Jimmy was just waiting on Sheen to deliver his share of the money.

That was the day Sheen was due to arrive.

"Oh, Honey! I was just making dinner. It's smoked salmon fresh from the Atlantic!" Cindy explained in great detail what the pair was going to eat that evening.

"As long as it's dead and it tastes good, I'm all for it." Jimmy said, unenthusiastically, "You know, today's the day Sheen arrives with our money!"

"Oh! I'd completely forgotten when 3 million dollars was being delivered at our doorstep. How could I miss that?!" Cindy was being sarcastic, of course. She and Jimmy hadn't had many problems since they'd arrived.

"I'm going to go on a walk on the beach, okay?" Jimmy told his wife.

"Be home by dinner, Jimmy. I don't want this fish eaten cold!" Cindy only ever argued about when Jimmy ate her tropical dinners. He could tell she was making the most out of living on a tropical island south of Africa.

Jimmy drove down to the beach in his rental car, a green minivan. It had only been a month since they'd arrived at the island, and they immediately blew most of their savings on a resort house (with one hell of a view) and all of Cindy's meals. They were just waiting for their 3 million dollars.

"Ah, the smell of the beach…" Jimmy muttered to himself. It was a small walk and he didn't expect to be out too long.

Jimmy began walking on the rough sand and passed by a few beautiful palm trees. Cocoanuts hung down from their branches. He took it all of the scenery. A bright blue sky, birds chirming in the distance, children laughing, and a hot woman who made Jimmy regret getting married.

It was at that moment he noticed a dark black Austin Martin. Leaning against the doors were three men, each in black suits with blood red ties. One man, the tallest, had a long scar running from his right eye to his chin. The smallest had on a bowlers cap and was dressed to impress. The middle sized one just looked like he had a bad day and was obviously the oldest. Then there was just one more thing…

They all were pocketing guns. Jimmy was shocked at first, before blowing it off as nothing he should concern himself with, much like he'd done with that newspaper article a week before. Probably cops, he thought.

After a long while, Jimmy began his walk back to his car, which he planned on replacing with a shiny new corvette once Sheen handed over the money. Speaking of Sheen, where was he?

Jimmy soon found out, as when he pulled into the driveway of his home, there was an unfamiliar low-rider in his spot. Flames were painted on the sides to go with the red paint job. As he opened the front door, he noticed a cat spray-painted onto the hood. Sheen was there.

"Yo, Sheeno!" Jimmy greeted his friend as he entered.

"Yo, Jimbo!" Sheen embraced his friend in return.

"So… how'd it all go?" Jimmy asked.

"It went by just fine. Nobody called the cops and we got out with the money. We delivered most of it to our boss, Salvador Castillo III, but left this for you. 4 million dollars. A bonus for your troubles!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Any cop suspicion?" Jimmy continued.

"Well, we lost a couple of hombres to the feds, but no links to you. Now, there is one slight… problem." Sheen replied.

"Problem? What problem?" Jimmy had to know.

"Well, we never really evaluated whose money we stole… and I've lost a bunch more guys to the guy we stole from than the feds." Sheen stopped smiling.

"What?! Who did we steal from?"

"Some cat by the name of Maxx Lazanno. He's a mob boss and needed all of the money for the business. He's Italian and is very angry at us. Now, the thing is that we think he knows about you." Sheen explained.

"Wait a minute, you mean the mob boss who's been taking over Retroville and beyond? You mean the man who was responsible for every five-out-of-seven deaths in the Retroville area last year?" Jimmy remembered the newspaper headline from a week before. it read: MAXX LAZANNO STRIKES AGAIN.

"Yep, that Maxx Lazanno. Now, if you see any dudes in suits with red ties, run the other way 'cause they're Maxx's lackeys. And if they're in Madagascar, they're here to kill you." Sheen warned his pal.

"Wait! I saw three guys in suits with red ties! Does that mean that me and Cindy have to leave?!" Jimmy remembered the three men at the beach. Thank god they didn't see him, but they probably knew his address.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea, Jimbo. I mean, you got four million bucks! Why not go anywhere else!" Sheen recommended.

"I gotta go tell Cindy!" Jimmy signaled for Sheen to wait where he was. Jimmy slowly walked up the flight of stairs down the hall to Cindy, who was in their bedroom. He needed time to think.

"Why did you do this?"

"How will I get rid of those guys?"

"Where are you going to now?"

"Why should Cindy be involved in all of this?"

These were all questions that ran through Jimmy's head as he walked upstairs. All of those questions had to be answered, and soon.

"Oh, Cindy!" Jimmy called for his wife.

"You're late! The fish was getting cold, so I ate yours for you! I told you to be back by dinnertime!" Cindy went on and on.

Jimmy quickly explained the matters at hand to his angry wife. As he finished, he could see a lone tear dripping down Cindy's cheek.

"Look, Cindy. All I need is for you to go with Sheen back to Retroville. You can stay at his place for a while as I fix up this whole matter." Jimmy explained.

"Fix it up?! How?! By politely asking Lazanno not to hurt us?! What then?! I thought you had this whole thing controlled! You said there would be no more crime, and that's what I expected!" Cindy was upset for one of the first times in her new home.

"I'm going to go to Castillo and get the money back for the heist! He won't hurt us if he gets his money! We'll be able to stay with Sheen or Libby until we can get our house back. We'll just go back to how we were before all of this!" Jimmy tried convincing her.

"Okay, fine! But promise you won't get hurt!" Cindy started crying.

"I promise, I won't be hurt. Now let me go tell Sheen the plan and go with him! Here's the money for the plane." Jimmy promised his wife something that he probably couldn't fulfill. He was dealing with the leader of a gang, Salvador Castillo III, and a feared mob boss, Don Maxx Lazanno. He was bound to be hurt somewhere along the line.

"You sure, Jimbo?" Sheen asked after Jimmy explained his plan.

"Yep, just get going. Those guys should be here soon." Jimmy had made up his mind.

"Hey, Jimmy." Cindy said in sadness.

"Yeah, honey?" Jimmy asked in the same tone of voice.

"I love you." Cindy answered.

"I love you too, Cindy." Jimmy kissed his wife goodbye. Sheen and Cindy shut the door on their way to the airport.

'The Sharp Dressed Men' as Jimmy had named the three men of Lazanno's, would most likely be coming for him soon.

He had to be ready…

**So… how'd you like it? More chapters are on their way and as always… REVIEW: )**


	2. Chapter 2

**An American Crime Saga Part Two**

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait (I was waiting for more reviews for chapter 1, hint hint) Anyways, enjoy chapter 2!**

**Chapter Two:**

Jimmy was going to be ready for the men. All he needed was a couple of good weapons. Now… what was there to use as a weapon in the resort home? Jimmy looked around the room.

A broom? Too weak, but a possibility. A tiki-torch? Maybe, but he had to look in the kitchen. Think of the possibilities!

"Weapons, weapons, where is a weapon…" Jimmy muttered to himself as he scoured the drawers for something.

"Ah Ha!" Jimmy picked up the knives. One was about 5 inches… another was about 8 inches… and then there was the big one. A foot long meat-cleaver. That'll do.

Another might help, Jimmy thought. Something big, like a baseball bat. Too bad there isn't much baseball in Madagascar. The broom had to work.

Jimmy wasn't expecting the men for about ten more minutes, so what now? Hide? No, he'd be killed easier if he was found too soon. That wasn't a risk he could afford to take, at least he didn't think so. He really didn't want to think to the point he makes thinks too complicated. He had a simple plan.

Time to wait…

It was only seven minutes until, sure enough, the three men arrived. The doorknob turned and the first man walked in, the tallest. Time to strike. It was now or never.

Jimmy was hiding behind the door. Swiftly, Jimmy pushed the door back, hitting the second man backwards into the third. In another quick motion, he locked the door to keep this a one-on-one fight.

"Hey! You!" The first man said, pulling out his pisto… wait! Jimmy had expected the men to bring the same pistols he'd seen them with earlier, but this man had something much more violent, a shotgun!

"Oh, Shit!" Jimmy yelled, jumping as the man fired his first shot. He had barely escaped. Now what?

"Run!" Jimmy told himself. That wouldn't help at all. The man would just follow him and kill him. The opportunity was right there! Stab him before he finishes reloading! There was only one question.

"Do you have the guts?" Jimmy questioned in thought. Let's see.

Jimmy dived at the man, swiftly jabbing the meat-cleaver into the heart of the man, and just in time too.

"Ugh!" The man coughed as he fell backwards and onto the ground, lifeless. Jimmy removed the cleaver and checked the man's pulse. He was dead.

"Oh my god…" Jimmy just realized two very important factors. He'd just killed a man! Will the police have anything to do about this murder? And the second, the others would soon recover and probably shoot their way through the door. There was one way around it… and Jimmy began opening the door.

"Hey! You broke my god damn nose you prick!" The smallest, who he'd slammed the door on, screamed, "I'm gonna shoot ya 'till even your fricken soul is dead!"

"Oh?! Then I guess I'll have to use this!" Jimmy pulled out the shotgun the first man had used.

"So what?! We got ya outnumbered! And we got more guns!" Shorty (As Jimmy started to refer to him as) replied with a grin.

"You mean that guy on the ground, unconscious?" Jimmy laughed, "And I also have your other friend's pistol he keeps in his jacket pocket!" That last part was partially true, as he'd seen the pistol, but not taken it.

"So, we just gonna hold guns at each other 'till he gets up and we really do have you outnumbered?" Shorty signaled to his unconscious friend.

"I guess, but I see that you are here to settle my debt with Lazanno, am I right?" Jimmy answered.

"Go on."

"Well, I could get that money back for Mr. Lazanno, given that I get a meeting arranged with him for tomorrow afternoon." Jimmy had an idea. It was a long-shot, but it was either talk this out with Lazanno or die. And he was too young for the ladder.

"You wanna see the don? Okay, but give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off for killin' my associate." Shorty told Jimmy.

"Well, that man was one casualty, while if you don't bring me to him, it will be directly your fault that he doesn't receive all of the money in which we stole back and do whatever it is he plans to do with it. Now, I don't think you want to be on his bad side and that will sure as hell get you there!" Jimmy explained. Thank god he's a genius!

"Fine. I'll bring ya to the don, but you pay for the plane tickets for you, me, and my unconscious associate back to the U.S." Shorty replied.

"I don't think I have the money for three." Jimmy said, nervously. Just then, Shorty turned around and fired one bullet directly into the forehead of the unconscious man.

"There, now you only gotta pay for two." Shorty said.

The two drove down to the airport where Jimmy paid for two one-way tickets to New York City, Lozzano's home city. Jimmy's plan was all in effect. Now he had a meeting with Lazanno and the closest thing to a friend he could get in Shorty.

Now he just had to hope Lazanno sees eye-to-eye with Jimmy, or he could be dead in a day.

**So… how was it? Please review or I'll wait to make the next chapter (mwa ha ha!). This part may be a chapter or two longer than part one, so be patient! Anyways, see ya'll soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**An American Crime Saga Part Two**

**Welcome back! Here is chapter 3 and please, REVIEW!!!!!!!!! and enjoy!**

**Chapter Three:**

"Now arriving at JFK airport in New York City, so please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. We here at International Airlines would like to wish you a pleasant time and hope you enjoyed the flight!" The speakers blared through the airplane. It had been about a six hour flight, so Jimmy obviously didn't enjoy the flight.

"Get up!" Jimmy shook Shorty to wake him up.

"Huh?! What?!" Shorty was upset that he had to wake up.

"We're here! Let's go!" Jimmy told Shorty. They had about 6 hours until the meeting. Time to get off the plane and find a hotel to sleep at. Shorty had arranged the meeting and all should work out.

Meanwhile:

"You can stay here for a while, Cindy. It ain't much, but it'll do 'till Jimmy's back." Sheen explained. His house was pretty run down and had but one bedroom, "You can sleep in the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thanks, Sheen. I just don't know what to think of all this. I mean, Jimmy could be dead right now! I'd really like to get in touch with him, but I don't know where he is anymore!" Cindy cried.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Jimmy is okay. He's a genius. He's gotta think of something! Just get some sleep." Sheen assured her.

"Okay… goodnight Sheen." Cindy yawned, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Goodnight." Sheen replied with a grin.

Cindy just couldn't sleep that night. What was going on with Jimmy? Are the police looking for him? Was he even alive? How would he solve this problem? She was thinking too much.

"Relax…" Cindy calmed herself, "He'll think of something. This will all be over soon."

Sheen was still awake. He had to see Castillo tomorrow. What was he gonna think of it all? The police would soon be all over them. Jimmy will think of something. At least that was the only way this could all be over. If Jimmy failed, a war would erupt between Lazanno's mafia and Castillo's gang. Crime would completely conquer Retroville. He needed sleep. Sheen laid on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

Back in New York, Jimmy and Shorty found a crappy motel. It was cheap, but would do. At least it had two beds! They went strait to bed, awaking four hours later.

"Get up! Time to see the don!" Shorty woke Jimmy up. It was 9:00 a.m, and they had to be there at 10:00 a.m.

"Okay, okay!" Jimmy got up. He slept with his clothes on, so he was ready. It seemed so different, waking up without brushing his teeth or getting dressed. Without saying goodbye to Cindy. Without getting ready for work. Nope. Life was different now. Time to make the most of it.

The two got into a rental car, a blue sedan, and drove off, deep into the big city.

Half an hour later, the car pulled into the parking lot of a department store. The words, Wal-Mart, glared down at Jimmy in bold text.

"What're we here for?" Jimmy asked. After all, they were meeting with a mob boss, and Wal-Mart is a long way from crime. (Unless you consider their dangerously low prices a crime! Sorry, I couldn't resist…)

"We meeting the don!" Shorty laughed.

"At a Wal-Mart?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, a crime lord can't just stay at a building that says 'Crime Industries' on it! And who'd expect a Wal-Mart to be the base of a mob boss?!" Shorty cracked up.

They stepped into the Wal-Mart and instead of walking into the isles of low-priced items (couldn't resist), they took an immediate right turn and walked to a door with a screen and keyboard on it.

"Close your eyes." Shorty told Jimmy. Jimmy shut his eyes as Shorty typed in a simple five-letter code. The door burst open and the two walked in, shutting the door behind them.

There were two flights of stairs leading down. One was labeled 'Don Lazanno' and the next 'Other'. Jimmy followed Shorty down the first flight of stairs.

"Ey! Shorty! Where's the big man and the middle man?" A man said in an Italian accent. This was definitely Lazanno's headquarters. Everybody seemed to know each other. Shorty was one of Lazanno's better guys, so he had quite the reputation.

"They won't be coming back, Tommy." Shorty replied.

"Oh… well Lazanno's expecting you two, so go right in." The man, who Shorty called Tommy, said.

"Now, Jim… lemme give you some advice. Don't speak when the don is speaking, don't anger the don, and do not mention his appearance or you'll be dead within a minute. I don't just mean dead neither, I mean he'll shoot you 'till your mother can't even recognize ya. You got that?" Shorty explained just outside the wooden double-doors that lead into Lazanno's office.

"Wait, what's wrong with his appearance?" Jimmy wanted to be ready.

"You'll see. I'll come in with ya just to introduce ya to him, then I'm gone." Shorty told Jimmy.

"Got it." Jimmy couldn't help but fear for his life. He was about to speak with one of the most feared men in the world, and Shorty's pep-talk didn't help much either. Shorty opened the doors as Jimmy held his breath. Shorty was to introduce him, then he'd go in.

"Don Lazanno?" Shorty said in a calm, polite, respectful voice.

"Where are your two associates, the tall guy and that other guy?" Lazanno's voice was like that of the don from 'The Godfather'. Not only that, but it was deeper and struck fear into Jimmy's heart.

"They're dead, sir. But I have Neutron for the meeting we talked 'bout." Shorty answered.

"If they are dead, than you had better make up for it… I'll think of something for you. Send in Neutron…"

Jimmy took a deep breath and slowly walked in. Showtime.

"Umm… hello Mr. Lazanno. I have an offer for you." Jimmy said, hesitantly. He then noticed the face of Lazanno's. It had five deep scars. Two running from eyes to cheeks and three on his forehead. Along with the dark brown beard and bald head, Lazanno looked like a true embodiment of evil.

"Offers… I hear offers from people like you all day long every day and tell you the truth, most end up deep in the Atlantic. Now, it ain't offers I'm interested in. It's benefits. Now, correct your statement before I unload this here pistol into your skull." Lazanno was so menacing, yet spoke like he had endless knowledge.

"Well, hello Mr. Lazanno, I have something that can benefit you." Jimmy corrected himself.

"What might that be? Steal another hundred million from me?!" Lazanno laughed.

"Well, uhh... I think I can get that money back for you." Jimmy answered.

"You 'think'?! Buddy, I am sure as hell not interested in your thoughts. I am interested in your actions. Now are you gonna get that money back? Yes or no?!"

"Uh…" Jimmy was so scared that the words couldn't come out.

"Yes or no!?" Lazanno loaded his pistol and aimed at Jimmy's forehead.

"Yes!!" Jimmy screamed.

"There! Now how do you expect to get back this money?!" Lazanno kept the pistol aimed at Jimmy.

"I'm going to get the money back from Salvador Castillo III!" Jimmy replied.

"Castillo? The Mexican gang leader? How you gonna get the money from him?"

"I thi… I know that I'm going to have to convince him. What matters is if I have to use force or not." Jimmy was calming down, but was still on the edge of pissing himself.

"Okay, but by 'benefit' I meant not only for me. How does this benefit you?" Lazanno asked.

"All I want in return is for us to be even and that me and my wife be safe." Jimmy answered the don's question.

"You got a wife?" Lazanno questioned.

"Yeah…"

"Marriage is the single greatest setback in all of the world. You wanna protect her, but that keeps you from fulfilling your true desires. But that's beside the point. Here. I'll give you one week to get my money back, or you will be like millions more, at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean."

"Thank you, Mr. Lazanno!" Jimmy was overjoyed.

"Oh, and Shorty will accompany you to make up for the casualties he is responsible for." Lazanno added.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I ain't going with him! I got bigger and better things to do!" Shorty protested, as he had overheard that last part from outside the office. Then he realized something. He just argued with Maxx Lazanno, the crime lord, who just so happened to be holding a loaded gun.

"Boom!" The gun fired, shooting off Shorty's left thumb.

"Jesus!" Shorty fell on the ground crying and screaming in pain as he held his bleeding hand..

"You are a lucky man, Shorty. You are lucky that you are one of my better employees. However, you had to be punished. You see, thumbs are the thing that separates us humans from the rest of the animal kingdom. Opposable thumbs. Now you'll know what it is like to be like them. Get to the first aid down the other stairs. Don't friggin fail to get my money back neither, or you'll die too!" Lazanno went on and on with his words.

"Got it!" Shorty held in his anger and pain and got up. Him and Jimmy walked up the stairs and down the other stairs. After an hour of surgery, surgeons under Lazanno's payroll sewed the wound shut.

"Now what?!" Shorty released his anger.

"To Retroville. We gotta see my friend Sheen." Jimmy answered.

They stepped out of the Wal-Mart and stepped into the car. Jimmy had to drive, now that Shorty was lacking a thumb.

It was a long drive to Retroville, and a longer journey ahead of them.

**How was it? Please review and be ready for chapter four! See ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An American Crime Saga Part Two**

**Here is chapter four (I'll probably do six or seven chapters this time). Please Review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Four:**

Sheen yawned as he got up from the old green couch in the center of his living room. His back didn't feel too good after sleeping on it, but that was the least of his worries. He had to see his boss in the gang, Salvador Castillo III that day.

Castillo was always described as a man who enjoyed life when we wasn't hating life, if that makes any sense. Sheen always took that as meaning, 'If you don't cause a problem, he's a good, funny guy'.

However many times Sheen had met with Castillo, it never changed the way he saw Castillo. Castillo was usually a generous, reasonable gentleman. He never really crossed any lines and knew how to handle things. He was the kind of guy who could run a gang and work so much, but still have the time and money to get any girl or priceless jewel he set his sights on.

Sheen, however, saw the Castillo as a man wearing a costume. You see, when you cross Castillo, he makes sure you realize what you've done. He takes things to the limit, but only at certain times. Sheen always saw him as holding in his true self around clients.

Maybe Castillo just gets angry because he holds his position so dearly. Or maybe it was just that he didn't want to risk losing all of those women and priceless jewels. Sheen believed in the second one. In his eyes, Castillo was a selfish man. A greedy man.

But he would never bring that up at a meeting with him. He just does what so many others do, grin and bare it. He learned from his past mistakes.

As he thought of the consequences he'd received from those 'past mistakes', he walked to the mirror and removed his white dress shirt. Once it was removed, it revealed a series of long scars running down his chest. He'd brought up his opinion of Mr. Castillo at a meeting once, and was whipped because of it.

Then he looked to his right shoulder. On it were the initials, SC3OY. That stood for, **S**alvador **C**astillo **III** **O**wns **Y**ou. He'd been branded the second time that subject came up.

So as you can see, Sheen and Salvador weren't the best of friends.

After shaving, brushing his teeth, and showering, Sheen put on his clothes and looked at Cindy. She was sleeping like a baby in Sheen's bed as Sheen stood in the doorway.

"Good morning, Mrs. Neutron…" Sheen whispered, considering awakening his guest. He decided against it, as she needed the sleep. He'd write a note for her explaining where he was.

Sheen closed the door behind him as he walked outside his home. He jumped into his low-rider and turned on the ignition. Sheen personally wasn't that big on low-riders, but it was required to gang members could recognize other gang members.

As Sheen drove, he couldn't help but laugh when he heard about the robbery on the radio. Apparently, the police knew of the gang's involvement, but were waiting for the right opportunity to strike. As for Jimmy, they still had no clue of who transferred that money.

Back at the house, Cindy was just waking up. Dazed, she got up and looked around.

"Jimmy?" She yawned. Then she realized where she was and remembered the events that had transpired. She got up from under the covers and noticed a piece of paper attached to the door. It read:

'_I went to see some friends about our problem. Be back in a few hours. Maybe you should go see Libby or Carl for some company. Either way, lay low and stay safe. It's not you the cops are after. See ya- Sheen.'_

"Lay low? If it isn't me they want, why lay low?" Cindy asked herself. It didn't really matter. It wasn't like she was gonna go buy a gun and shoot some people.

Maybe she should see Libby. She really needed some company and a person to share her thoughts with. As long as she wasn't required to have any of Libby's horrific coffee, there was no way a nice talk could hurt.

After dressing, showering, and brushing, Cindy stepped outside and looked at the empty driveway. She couldn't drive to Libby's.

"Oh well," She said to herself, "A nice walk could help."

She slammed the door behind her and was on her way.

Sheen pulled into the gate of a fabulous mansion. The mansion was painted with a velvet color and had gardens surrounding it. Classical pillars held a roof above the perfectly constructed porch. The gate was as wonderful looking as a gate could be.

Sheen rolled down the windows of his car and looked directly at a speaker on the gate. It was some sort of voice identifier. All he had to do was state his name and business.

"Sheen Estevez, here to see Mr. Castillo." He spoke into the speaker. Another voice answered him.

"Come on in, Sheen. He's waiting for you. He told me to tell you that the back door is open and to come on an." The voice said as the gate opened. Sheen drove on in and parked. It was a big house, and it would be quite a walk to get to the back door. He would protest, but he didn't want another whipping.

After a long walk, Sheen found a long screen door on the patio next to the pool. Castillo lived in elegance. Hell, Castillo was the essence of elegancy. Sheen looked around at all of the things inside the mansion that he'd never be able to afford in his life as he slid open the screen door. He barely walked an inch before he was greeted.

"Ah! Sheen, I hope the walk wasn't too much for you! Your sweating all over my plush carpeting!" Castillo laughed as he stepped down his steel spiral stairs.

"I guess it was good exercise. Sorry 'bout the carpet." Sheen joked, holding in his hatred for the man he was looking at.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout the damn carpet! I'm living a dream here, amigo. Carpet is the least of my concerns! Follow me into the dining room. We'll talk there." Castillo was mostly happy. He only got angry when major things, or at least major things by his standards, happen.

"Got it." Sheen said reluctantly as he followed his boss. The dining room was a marvel. The walls had a hand-carved pattern of foods running across it. There where three glass cabinets holding all kinds of fancy silver where and plates. Then there was the fancy, wooden table with five chairs of the same style surrounding it.

"Please, sit!" Castillo pulled up a chair. Sheen obliged.

"Now about this meeting…" Sheen began, but was interrupted by Castillo.

"Please, try one of these! They'll make your whole outlook on life change!" Castillo smiled as he held a bushel of bananas from the glass fruit basket on the table towards Sheen.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. But as I was saying, we might have a problem with the money we stole." Sheen continued.

"Ah! The money! I forgot to thank you and that man who helped you! What's his name again?" Castillo asked.

"His name is Jimmy Neutron. Anyway, about that money problem…" Sheen answered his employer.

"What kind of 'problem' might that be, amigo?" Castillo's smile faded for a moment.

"Well as it turns out, the money we stole belongs to Maxx Lazanno." Sheen told him.

"That mob boss?"

"Yeah." Sheen replied.

"Well, what the hell does that have anything to do with this money having a problem." Castillo asked.

"Lazanno is already huntin' gang members and even Jimmy down for that money! If it isn't returned, we'll lose a lot of hombre's!" Sheen explained.

"Oh, Sheen… you still ain't learned the first rule of crime, have you? You see, the first rule of crime is the simple fact that, 'You steal it, You earn it'. Lazanno failed to keep it safe enough, so I simply capitalized. But, he didn't expect to be robbed, simply because criminals usually don't rob from other criminals! However, I cross that line and I steal from fellow crooks and criminals simply because, it's all the same money, and it'll all make me richer!" Castillo always gave that speak when something money related happens.

"But sir! We don't want to go to war with the mob! We'll lose too many! Hell, our lives are in danger as it is! Think of what it'll be like then!" Sheen argued.

"Look, Sheen! I make the decisions in this gang, so if I say that we're going to war, we're going to war!" Castillo was getting angry.

"Please, Salvador! You ain't lookin' at this the right way! Lazanno has a much bigger empire that us! He'll bulldoze right over us!" Sheen continued to argue.

"Sheen, I don't give third warnings! You got whipped, you got branded, now you don't wanna die, now do ya?! You are just lucky you're by best employee! You'd be dead by now if you where anything else! Now get the hell outta here!" Castillo had gone from a happy, funny rich guy to a cold hearted, angry gangster. And all over some stolen money.

Castillo was right. Sheen didn't want to die, or at least not at Castillo's hands. He turned and walked on out the screen door, recreated his walk around the mansion, and drove away.

"This is the place. I wonder if he's home?" Jimmy looked at Sheen's home from inside his car. Sitting in the passenger seat was Shorty.

"Alright, go ring the doorbell. If he don't answer in one minute, I'd be happy to pick the lock with one figgin hand!" Shorty was still angry over Lazanno shooting off his thumb.

Jimmy did just that. He rung the old doorbell on his friend's house and waited a minute.

"They answerin' the door?" Shorty asked.

"Does it look like it?" Jimmy laughed, "Here, come pick the lock."

Shorty walked up to the door and reached into his pocket with his good hand. He took out a simple little pin.

"A pin?" Jimmy looked at Shorty like he was stupid.

"A pin can do wonders, Jimmy, if you know how to use it!" Shorty laughed. Shorty stuck the pin into the key slot and twisted it around for about five minutes. To an untrained eye, it would look like Shorty was just messing around. But after a while of twisting and turning, the door popped open.

"You should teach me that some time!" Jimmy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up, will ya." Shorty walked back to the car as Jimmy entered the house. Maybe Sheen hadn't given Castillo the money yet, and maybe he could just re-steal the money and give it back to Lazanno. Either way, he really didn't want to go see Castillo about the money.

Jimmy looked around for anything resembling a suitcase or a bag to put money in. He found a couple, but none had money inside. As he looked, he saw a note reading:

'_I went to see some friends about our problem. Be back in a few hours. Maybe you should go see Libby or Carl for some company. Either way, lay low and stay safe. It's not you the cops are after. See ya- Sheen.'_

Jimmy assumed it was for Cindy. He'd been wondering how she was. After another ten minutes of searching, Jimmy gave up. Sheen must've given up the money. He'd have to go and convince Castillo after-all. The question was, would he convince him with words or a loaded gun?

Jimmy did leave a note for his wife and friend, explaining what was happening with him and what he was doing there.

"No money?" Shorty asked as Jimmy stepped back into the car.

"Nope. We're going to Castillo's place. You know the way?" Jimmy asked his short pal.

"I think so. Let's go." Shorty answered. As they drove, Jimmy could have sworn he saw Sheen's low-rider driving back the opposite way. Oh well. They knew what was happening with him.

Back at Libby's, Cindy had explained the whole story while refusing coffee.

"Wow! So is Jimmy okay?! Is he hurt?! What's he doing?!" Libby bombarded Cindy with questions she didn't even know the answers to.

"I really don't know." Cindy cried. Then she got a great idea.

"Hey Libby, you took that tracking class way back when, didn't you?" Cindy asked her friend.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with this?" Libby answered.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you could track down Jimmy and find out what he'd up to for me. Could you do that." Cindy begged her friend. It was her only hope to keep track of her husband.

"I donno." Libby began.

"Please! I'll pay you for your troubles!" Cindy added.

"Fine, as a friend and out of sympathy for you. I'll find him and call you about what he's doing.

"Thank you!" Cindy hugged her friend.

"Now go home, Sheen must be back by now." Libby reminded Cindy.

"Okay, bye!" Cindy walked out of the house and skipped home, knowing she'd soon know for sure what Jimmy was up to.

Jimmy and Shorty were almost to the mansion of Mr. Castillo. Jimmy didn't know what to expect. He'd heard that he was funny and generous and loved life from one source. However another source said Castillo whipped and branded people when they did something wrong.

"Hey Shorty?" Jimmy said.

"Yeah?" Shorty replied.

"Lemme see your pistol."

**So, how'd you like it? Chapter five is coming soon and also check out my profile for descriptions on future stories I'll be writing. REVIEW!!!!! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**An American Crime Saga Part Two**

**Hello again! Here's chapter 5 and please… If You Are Reading This You Must Review This Story!!!!! Just kidding, but seriously. Review.**

**Chapter 5:**

Shorty reached deep into his coat pocket and removed a simple, 9mm revolver. It was a simple little thing, but was loaded and would work for what Jimmy needed it for. A little push in the decision making process for Mr. Castillo.

"You even know how to use that thing?" Shorty laughed.

"How hard can it be? Aim and pull the trigger, right?" Jimmy asked.

"It can get to be a lot harder that you think. I don't mean it's too hard to aim or nothin', but it's the stuff in your head." Shorty replied.

"Like what?"

"Like, knowing the fact that you are about to end another man's life! Like knowing that in a few seconds, everything that man has ever worked for and every goal he'll ever had will have become nothing and fail! Like knowing that if this man has a family, you are responsible for that empty space at the table next Thanksgiving dinner! That kinda stuff!" Shorty looked shaken up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Shorty! What is it?" Jimmy consoled his new friend.

"Just bad memories, that's all." Shorty was looking into space, thinking.

"What?" Jimmy continued.

"Well, this one time, Lazanno had me go down to L.A. I was supposed to kill this guy who Lazanno helped. Lazanno funded this guy's starting business and it became a success. The thing is, the guy never paid back Lazanno. Anyway, I go into this guy's house and there he was, sitting at his friggin kitchen table with his wife and two kids. Now, I'm supposed to shoot this guy right in front of his family in the middle of a meal! He immediately knows what's happening and yells for his wife to take the kids upstairs. She does, and he explains that the reason he's had so much trouble paying up is that his mother just died and he's paying the medical bills!"

"So?" Jimmy wondered what happened next.

"I had to do my job! Lazanno would've done much worse to me that shoot'n off my thumb! So, I shoot this guy, even though I really don't wanna. As he lies there dead, I look around and see something so heart-breaking, I came close to retiring. The wife and kids came back down and watched it. I couldn't believe what I'd done. I tried to quit, but Lazanno said he'd have me killed."

"Wow… I'm sorry." Jimmy was shocked. He had no idea that there was so much behind Shorty.

"Don't worry. It ain't your problem. Just know that to end a life, is to end a legacy." Shorty warned Jimmy as they pulled up to the gate.

"What should I do here?" Jimmy asked himself and Shorty when they pulled up to the speaker. He didn't have an appointment, nor was he a member of the gang.

"Good question." Shorty took the pistol he'd given Jimmy and shot the speaker.

"That won't help!" Jimmy screamed.

"They can't hear us now. How 'bout you just jump the fence." Shorty laughed.

"Oh yeah." Jimmy was supposed to be a genius, but didn't think of that! Oh well, at least it'll work.

"Here, get on the hood o' the car and jump from there. It'll be easier." Shorty advised Jimmy.

"Got it." Jimmy stepped up onto the car hood and jumped as high as he could, winding up on the other side.

"Hey Jimmy!" Shorty called from the other side.

"What?!"

"I'll be back at the motel, I'll pick ya up in an hour!"

"How'll you drive?"

"I'm getting' used to this one-handed-driving thing!" Shorty smiled as he pulled away from the gate and left.

Jimmy grabbed the gun from his pocket. Shorty had put it back there after shooting the speaker. He ran up to the front door of the giant house and pulled the handle. It was locked.

"Maybe there's a back door." Jimmy wondered as he ran around the house. It was quite the run.

Jimmy just barely avoided running strait into Castillo's backyard pool. After looking around a bit, he noticed a long, glass screen-door. Hopefully, it's open.

Jimmy hesitantly pulled the door open, eye-closed. He was either expecting it to be locked, or for it to open and he'd be noticed and shot. Luckily, it simply opened and nobody shot at him. At least not yet.

Jimmy tip-toed around the house, looking for the gang leader. He walked past the finest looking dining room he'd ever seen, an equally magnificent kitchen, and an awe inspiring living room with red carpeting and a leather couch. Across the hall, Jimmy noticed a life sized statue of a tiger, but with red stripes. That was the gang's symbol.

Jimmy had the intention of looking through the rest of the beautiful house, but a sudden click got his attention.

"I could shoot you in the head right now if I felt it necessary." A voice said. The click was the sound of a pistol being armed. It was cold against his head.

"I realize that, but you don't want to shoot me." Jimmy replied.

"Why do I not wanna kill ya?" The voice asked.

"Because I am a very valuable asset to Mr. Castillo." Jimmy continued.

"May I ask who you are, because you don't appear to be an asset of mine, much less a valuable one."

It was Castillo! Jimmy had expected Castillo to have guards surrounding the mansion and protecting him, but it appeared to be just him.

"My name is Jimmy Neutron. I helped you're gang pull off that heist." Jimmy answered Castillo's question.

"Jimmy? I'm sorry, I have never seen you, nor have I thanked you!" Castillo lowered the gun from Jimmy's head.

"Oh, no need to thank me, Salvador, because you see, I may need that money back." Jimmy decided to just go strait to the point and get outta there.

"What!? The money!? You know, your friend Sheen said the same friggin thing! Now, I'm gonna make this quick, I stole it, I keep it! If it means you dying, then lot's a luck to ya buddy! Now get the hell outta my home, amigo!" Castillo re-raised the gun.

"Okay, be that way." Jimmy said calmly. Then, in one swift motion, Jimmy pulled out his gun and aimed it right back at Castillo.

"I ain't had a gun aimed at me for three and a half years. You know why, Jimmy?" Castillo asked.

"Why?"

"One word. Fear. In case you didn't get the memo, I am Retroville's number one drug lord and the leader of Retroville's most feared gang, so please, put that into consideration next time before you hold a gun in my face." Castillo was completely calm. Jimmy would soon find out why.

Just then, a man came out of nowhere and tackled Jimmy to the ground, knocking the air right out of him. Jimmy's gun fired blindly, hitting the wall and knocking down a large portrait of what appeared to be a red cat.

"You see this man?!" Castillo yelled.

Jimmy couldn't answer yes or no. The man was beating him to the point where he couldn't see anything.

"You hear me, Neutron!? This man will kill you unless you say to me the simple words, 'No, Mr. Castillo, I won't need your well stolen money back'!" Castillo ordered.

The truth was Jimmy really couldn't hear Castillo well. However, he heard enough to repeat those words.

"No, Mr. Castillo, I won't need your well stolen money back." Jimmy repeated, bleeding from the nose. He obviously didn't mean those words.

"Good! However, I get the feeling that you don't mean those words. So, I'm gonna have to… whip… some truth into them!" Castillo reached into his suit pocket and removed a dark black whip. It was all rolled up, but Castillo quickly changed that. It was about three feet long and was very thick for a whip.

Jimmy watched as Castillo wound up for the first whipping. Here was his chance.

Castillo pulled the whip back and whipped it through the air at Jimmy. Just then, Jimmy managed the strength to roll over, causing the whip to hit the henchman. Jimmy seized that opportunity, punching out the man. He turned to Castillo, who was winding up for another strike. Jimmy struck first, however, and punched out Castillo as well. After finding his gun, Jimmy simply turned to the henchman and unloaded two bullets into him.

He was about to do the same to Castillo when he noticed a key dangling from his belt. It must be a key for some sort of safe. And a safe would be the perfect place to put Lazanno's money! Jimmy decided against killing Castillo, as the robbery would be punishment enough.

Jimmy scoured the house, left and right he thought he saw a safe, but it was nowhere to be found. Jimmy then had an idea. What about that tiger statue? He ran over to it and looked around in. Sure enough, there was a key slot on it's stomach. Jimmy put the key in and turned.

The tiger opened up, revealing a briefcase. He had no time to count it just then. Time to escape. Jimmy looked at the nearest window and opened it, throwing the briefcase out first. Then, a burning hot pain struck his right shoulder.

"I own you now, Neutron! Try escaping, go ahead! But you'll never get my money!" Castillo was branding him!

Jimmy followed that advice, realizing that Castillo had no idea that Jimmy already had the money! Jimmy ran back to the motel with the briefcase, as Shorty never arrived. It was a two mile run, but Jimmy needed time to think.

Back at the gate, a women removed her sunglasses as she stared at Jimmy. It was Libby. She pulled out her cell phone and made a call.

"Hello?" Cindy answered.

"Hi, it's Libby. He's at Salvador Castillo III's mansion. You know, the gang leader. He walked off with a briefcase, so I assume they made some sorta deal." Libby explained.

"Got it. Keep following him and keep in touch! Bye." Cindy replied happily.

Libby then hopped in her car and followed Jimmy.

**So… how'd ya like it? Please review and wait for chapter six, which will probably be the final chapter! Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An American Crime Saga Part Two**

**Hola! Here is the final chapter of part two! Please REVIEW or I just might not make parts 3-5! Anyhoo, I might work on one of the other stories I've been planning before I get around to part three, so be patient and REVIEW!**

**Chapter Six:**

"Hey, Sheen!" Cindy ran through the house to find her friend.

"What is it?" Sheen was lying on the couch, half asleep after a long morning.

"Libby just watched Jimmy for a while, and says he just came out of your boss Salvador whatever's house with a briefcase! You know anything about it?" Cindy explained.

"Wait... he had a briefcase with him after talking with Salvador Castillo III, my boss?!" Sheen popped right off the couch in shock.

"Yep!" Cindy smiled, believing the news to be good news.

"Okay, so that means he has the money, or at least some of it! This is great!" Sheen was laughing with joy.

"It is!? That's great! So he's alive, and has the money to pay back Lazanno!" Cindy joined him in the laughing.

"I know! We'll have our names cleared right offLazanno's hit-list! And guess what?" Sheen said.

"What?!" Cindy asked.

"I just tried to get Castillo to do that same thing for me earlier today, and somehow Jimmy pulls it off nice and easily! And to think I always saw myself as more charming then 'olJimbo!"

"Well, there is always the possibility that Jimmy used more… convincing… methods." Cindy pointed out.

"You think he…?" Sheen began timidly.

"Stole the money? Well it would certainly explain how he could get the money and not you." Cindy finished for him.

"Oh my god! Jimmy doesn't know just how violent Castillo can get! If he really did steal that money, he's in much worse trouble than he ever was in with Lazanno! Castillo whips people! He brands people! Hell, he doesn't just kill you, he makes you realize what you've done and makes you truly regret ever having been born in the first place!" Sheen panicked. He was right, however. Jimmy was truly in more trouble than he'd ever expected to be in.

"Well.. uh.. what should we do! We could call Libby and tell her to warn him! Yeah that sounds like a good idea. She could tell him to bring it back to Castillo!" Cindy began fearing for he husband's life.

"No, no, no! If Jimmy goes back there, he'll only get himself killed sooner. You don't just go back to Castillo's house and say, 'Sorry I took your valuable money. It'll never happen again, I swear!'. You just can't do that! He'll kill Jimmy on sight!" Sheen explained to her.

"Well how do you suppose we solve this then, Mr. Perfect?! Just shoot his way through everything? Just wait and die? He has to try and do something to patch things up with Castillo!" Cindy argued.

"He'll have an easier time living if he just gets the money to Lazanno and gets at least one crime organization on his side. From there, he'll think of something. After all, he's a genius!" Sheen tried to lighten up.

"Yeah, he's a genius alright! Incase you don't remember, he's the one who wanted to do this whole thing in the first place!" Cindy screamed.

"Oh, well I remember you having the chance to say no, but accepting his offer! Now that would make you responsible!" Sheen replied.

"You know, now that I think of it, you're the one that offered him the chance to take part in the heist anyways! The way I see it, you dragged his life into this mess, and my life, too! Not to mention my marriage!" Cindy erupted like a volcano with anger.

"**You're** marriage? Last I checked, Jimmy was in that marriage, too! Now you can point the finger at whoever you want, but it ain't gonna change a damn thing! Jimmy's in deep shit, and we're all to blame! I am confident that Jimmy, my friend, your husband, will find something to get outta this!" Sheen added.

"What about us?! Are we just supposed to sit here and wait to see Jimmy's name in the friggin obituaries in the Sunday paper?!" Cindy asked.

"We'll do all we can! I'll try top convince Castillo to go easy on Jimmy, even if it means me taking a whipping! Hell, if it mean's my life than at least I did it for a fiend so he could live an average life with a family! After all, you had a point. I got him into this, and I'll do everything I can to get him out! As for you, you can assist me in anything I need assistance on!" Sheen told her.

"Okay… so what should I tell Libby to tell Jimmy?" Cindy began calming down.

"Have her tell him that he should just get the money to Lazanno and be careful. That's all we can do for now." Sheen replied calmly.

"Okay. That's what I'll tell her." Cindy walked over to the telephone and dialed Libby's number.

As Cindy explained what to do to Libby, Sheen walked around the house in deep thought. What would Castillo do? Would Castillo see him as linked to the robbery? After all, what are the chances of two people coming to him with the same favor to ask, with the first one simply asking and failing and the second robbing and succeeding? Either way, Sheen was in trouble, and he knew it.

Just then, Sheen noticed a note on the ground he'd stepped on. He opened it up. It was a bit ripped and bent up. It read:

_'Hey Sheen. It's me, Jimmy! I just wanted to tell you that I passed by here earlier looking for Lazanno's money to pay him back with. There was nobody home, so I picked the lock and came in. I didn't find anything, so I'm off to see your boss, Salvador Castillo III. Tell Cindy that I love her and that I'm o.k. I hope to see you soon with a cleared name. - Jimmy'_

"Okay, Libby's gonna tell him just that!" Cindy informed him as he finished reading, "What's that?"

"It appears that Jimmy stopped by here earlier to find the money, but it wasn't here. He told me to tell you that he's okay and that he loves you." Sheen answered with a smirk.

"He was here! Damn, we just missed him! Oh well, at least he recognized my existence." Cindy laughed. At least they weren't yelling anymore.

Back at the motel, Jimmy was just pulling into the parking lot. Why hadn't Shorty picked him up? Oh well, he'd yell at him soon enough. He jiggled his key in his hand as he walked up the stairs of the cheap motel and walked to room number eighteen. Shorty would be waiting for him there.

Much to Jimmy's surprise, the door was already open.

"What the… Shorty must've forgotten to close the door." Jimmy said to himself. However, he prepared himself for worse.

Jimmy slowly opened the motel door wider and tiptoed in. Jimmy then removed his pistol from his coat pocket and grasped it in his hand. Jimmy looked around at the first room, noticing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Shorty…?" Jimmy called out nervously.

He looked into the bathroom and kitchen before walking into the bedroom. He threw the money-loaded briefcase onto one of the beds. That's when he noticed something. The briefcase hit something. Shorty.

"You know, he put up quite the fight. He wouldn't even tell me where you where until I severed that last finger…" A deep, menacing voice said.

"Oh my god!" Jimmy ran over to his fallen friend. The voice was telling the truth, whoever it was. Shorty had all ten fingers cut off, including the one Lazanno had shot off. That wasn't all. Shorty had several bruises and cuts. His nose appeared to be broken and he was very bloody.

"Oh, and I'm sorry 'bout the other bed. I kinda got that a little bloody when I beat the life outta him." The voice laughed.

"You son of a…" Jimmy held his friend's corpse in his arms as he sat up and turned to face the man who'd killed his companion. He was shocked at what he saw.

The man was holding a gun in one hand, aimed at Jimmy's head, and a badge in the other. He was a Retroville detective.

"The name's Detective West, Troy West." The man introduced himself formally now, if you can even call it formal to hold a gun at another man's face. You could tell three things from looking at Detective West. One, he's African American. Two, he's male. And three, he's a by the book 'do whatever's necessary' kind of detective. The kind of detective that borders that of the men he chases. How could you tell. The look in the eyes of the man. You could see his whole story in those eyes.

"Wouldn't this fall under police brutality?" Jimmy asked sarcastically.

"Well, it probably would if I didn't have this here license to do whatever is necessary to catch my man. And interrogating your friend here falls under that category. I asked questions and he wasn't answering, so I had to get a bit physical, and he simply died on me. That is an unfortunate result of his simple stupidity. And you know what? I only had to cut off nine fingers to get that answer I wanted!" West replied with a smirk.

"I take it that you have a warrant on my arrest." Jimmy said.

"Right here. I also have one for your buddy Sheen Estevez and I just might be needing that info outta you." West answered. It was all simple to Jimmy now. Somebody had ratted out on his and Sheen's involvement in the crime before he'd even robbed Castillo. It was someone who wanted the two major links to him out of the picture. Salvador Castillo III had ratted him and Sheen out to the cops.

"I also assume that you're the guy who'll be following my trail." Jimmy added.

"Followed, you mean. Sorry to break it to ya, buddy, but the train ride's over. Time to face destiny." West laughed.

"Who said the train ride was over? I don't get off for another couple of stops." Jimmy added.

"Well what if I said that I was dragging you off?" West stopped laughing.

"Then I'd just break loose and get off where I'm meant to get off." Jimmy answered.

"Well, this is where you are meant to get off, unless you want to see more corpses of some people a bit closer to you." West continued.

"I'm not leaving. You may think you have me cornered, but there's one think you haven't contemplated." Jimmy said.

"What's that?" West laughed.

"I'm a genius, and I could escape at any moment." Jimmy answered.

Just then a miracle occurred. Libby arrived. However, this wouldn't turn out to be a happy visit.

"Jimmy! Oh my god!" Libby screamed. This got West distracted, as he turned to her and immediately shot her in the heart. An unfortunate occurrence of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn't all bad, though. Jimmy knew that he had to capitalize on his friend's death and escape while West was distracted.

Jimmy quickly took his gun and smashed the bedside window open. He quickly dived out and tumbled to the ground. It hurt, but he had to keep on moving. Shorty and Libby where gone, and he had nowhere to go. He knew that everybody he knew was in trouble.

It was then that a horrible realization ran through his mind.

He left the money in the hotel room and now would have Castillo, Lazanno, and Detective West on his trail, thirsty for his blood.

It was gonna be a long journey ahead of him.

**There you have it! Now you have Jimmy and pals in trouble with a rich, sadistic gang leader, an ultra violent and feared crime lord, and a violent detective who'll do anything to get his man! What more can you get! Check out my profile page to see a summary on Part Three's plot! See you soon, bye!**

**P.S: REVIEW!!!!!! **


End file.
